


Baby It's Cold Outside

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR One Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Underage Drinking, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about Gerard that Frank just can't say no to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!
> 
> This story idea actually came from my husband David. He was talking to his friend about the Christmas song, "Baby It's Cold Outside". It is a back and forth between a woman who is trying to leave and a man who is trying to get her to stay. The guy David was talking to basically equated the song with date rape. I thought that was a bit harsh, but the more I thought of it, the more I saw how it could be. Then I wondered how I could turn it into a fic. 
> 
> It has been a while since I wrote a straight Frerard so I figured why not. Also I have been dying to write one with Platinum!Gerard because I have not written a Dom!Gerard since *****Honey Honey Boy***** and Gerard always has always had that amazing Platinum hair when he is in charge for me. ^0^
> 
> Anyway, I started in a sadistic direction and actually ended up fluffy, who knew? I will be writing another fic that will bring out the sadistic side of Gerard, trust me, but for now please enjoy this and if I don't post again before the 25th, I hope you all have a good holiday. ^-^
> 
> Oh and the woman's part it is bold and the men's is bold italic.

“No, I think the worst weather won’t start till later. Yeah, sure- no you are not far from me, I can walk. All right, Gee; I’ll see you in a bit, bye,” Frank hung up his phone and closed the door to his house after assuring his parents that he would be careful.

It had been a nice surprise when Gerard called him up and asked if he wanted to hang out for the day. He hadn’t seen much of Gerard since the winter vacation started. Of course, there was Christmas to think about, and being with family, but Frank missed hanging out with Gerard after school.

He was very happy when Gerard called up and said that his family was going to see relatives, but he decided not to go.

As Frank made the walk from his house to Gerard’s, he thought about how different they were.

Gerard was a senior, and popular. He was on the student council, and captain of the archery team.

Frank was just a freshman and didn't really socialize much outside of clubs and school activities. He wouldn't have even met Gerard if not for, technically, being a genius. Not that he thought he was; he just grasped his education better than most and was placed in classes above his natural grade criteria.

Thinking back, he’s not sure if Gerard would have spoken to him if not for the class debate in Model Senate a month ago. Everyone was shocked when the teacher pitted Freshman Frank, as everyone called him, against one of the top seniors in the class. The argument was immigration laws: Frank was con, and the senior was pro. Although Frank thought that the senior presented a good argument, it was nothing that everyone hadn’t heard before.

Frank took the debate seriously, went home and did research for a week. When his turn at the makeshift podium came, he was armed with facts and information that even the teacher didn’t completely know.

Of course, Frank took notes and made sure he had references and citations; at the end, even the senior was convinced that Frank’s point of view was right.

The class voted almost unanimously for Frank's proposition and he beamed with pride that he had won the argument. After the bell rang, while everyone was still congratulating him, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Gerard.

“Nice work man, you really know your stuff,” Gerard said.

“Thanks.”

“You should see about going out for the Debate team.”

“I would, but you have to at least be a sophomore to qualify.”

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t worry about that. I’m sure with Mrs. Carter’s and my input, they would reconsider that rule for you.”

“Really? I would be grateful for the chance- it would look amazing on my transcripts.”

“College thoughts already, huh? Yeah, I think we can pull a few strings to get you an interview.”

“Wow, thank you so much, Gerard.”

“You’re welcome, Frank.”

Gerard had kept his promise and Frank wasn't only able to join the debate team; he quickly became a  _ favorite _ and was given all the tough issues to debate. Frank appreciated the respect and belief in him and did his best to not let the school and team down.

After that day in class, Gerard started talking to Frank more.

At first, it was about assignments, but soon they started to compare their same interests.. Frank was surprised to hear that Gerard had a love for jazz. Most kids just made fun of him for it, but Gerard was very knowledgeable in singers and musicians. Frank even told Gerard his dream to play saxophone in a jazz band, but his parents made sure that his education came first. Gerard laughed with good nature behind it and Frank knew he wasn’t making fun of him.

Since Gerard was a senior, he had more free periods, so he joined Frank during lunch.

Frank used to go to the library and study, but he found himself outside in the quad with Gerard, talking about everything, instead.

Frank had gone over to Gerard’s house a few times and met his family, including his brother Mikey. Mikey was just as popular as Gerard, but he was a sophomore, so Frank didn’t see him very much.

Gerard had yet to come over to Frank’s parents’ house though. Frank was nervous that they wouldn’t like the fact that Gerard was older; plus, they always put his education first, and said that he should study more than hang out with friends.

“What friends?”Frank muttered aloud, as his warm breath causing white wisps in the cold air.

His parents warmed up to Gerard a little when they heard he was the one who had helped Frank have a chance on the debate team. It helped his academics, so they were fine with him.

So, maybe he lied and said that Gerard was also on the debate team, and that he went over to his house for meetings. Maybe  _ that _ was why they were alright with Frank leaving the house today; even though it was vacation he was still expected to study.

Frank pushed all that out of his mind as Gerard’s driveway came into view. Just in time too, because the snowfall had started and Frank was starting to feel the chill through his gloves, even with them in his pockets.

He walked up the shoveled path and knocked on the door. Shit, even that hurt. The door opened and Gerard smiled when he saw him.

“Hey, Frankie, glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, man it is cold outside.”

“Well, no shit, it’s winter.”

“Very funny, you gonna let me in?”

Gerard laughed and moved aside as Frank walked in, shaking off snow in the foyer. Gerard closed the door and locked it.

They made their way down to the living room, where Gerard had a roaring fire going. Frank shrugged off his jacket, hat, and gloves, and Gerard took them, placing them on the old fashioned heater to dry.

Frank walked over to the fireplace and put his hands out feeling the warmth return to them. He turned around and saw Gerard smirking at him.

“What? You’ve never had a cold butt before?”

Gerard just laughed as Frank leaned back a bit more, to get his backside warm and toasty.

“You want some hot chocolate?”

“Yeah man, that would be great!”

“Alright, keep warming up and I’ll be right back.”

Frank watched Gerard leave. He sighed as his body started thawing, and he moved away from the fire, sitting on the couch after.

He listened to the record that Gerard had put on. It was good oldie, Louie Armstrong; one of Frank’s favorites. He picked up the book that Gerard was reading before he arrived. Gerard was into mystery novels, and Frank took a peek as to where Gerard was in the book.

It looked like the suspect was getting away, and the detective was leading the chase.

Frank settled into the sofa and, careful to hold Gerard’s place, moved back to the beginning of the book and began reading.

“Fuck.”

Gerard stood in front of the stove as he waited for the kettle to whistle and signal that water was ready. He had two mugs on the counter, filled with powdered hot chocolate just waiting for the hot liquid to be poured over them. Gerard reached up to the cabinet above the stove and pulled down the small clear bottle, taking a pull from it and grunting as it burned his throat. He added a portion to one of the cups and took one more pull before putting it back.

Gerard ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. Fuck blonde, it was practically white. He remembered Frank’s reaction when he went to school the first of the month.

_ “Holy shit, Gee, what did you do?” _

_ “I was getting tired of the black and thought I would try something different.” _

_ “Wow, well that is something different!” _

_ Gerard was surprised when Frank reached out and ran his fingers through his freshly dyed and now much shorter haircut. _

_ “I figure it will give me more presence during council meetings.” _

_ “Well I would certainly be intimidated.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Well yeah Gee, I mean that is a haircut and color that means ‘don’t fuck with me’.” _

_ “I never thought of it that way.” _

After that, Gerard began to notice that people were acting differently towards him. They were more intimidated by him,hey questioned him less or not at all, they just  _ obeyed _ . Gerard found himself liking this new power.

Maybe it went to his head a bit when he started telling the class president what to do, but no one told him “no”. He was like a kid with a new toy. He stood taller and had more confidence, too. Everyone started noticing a change in him, even Frank.

found that when he spoke to him, there was more of a command in his voice than a question. The interesting thing about that was that Frank not only did what he was told, he seemed to  _ like _ it.

Gerard also had to admit that he liked this new, submissive side of Frank. It made him wonder what else he could make the freshman do.

That’s how he ended up here in his kitchen, making hot chocolate laced with peppermint schnapps. He had been planning this for days. He knew that between Christmas and New Year’s was the family trip to see their aunt and uncle, and he feigned a stomach ache to get out of it since the rest of the family had just gotten over illness; leaving his sickness without question. Not that he would have been anyway. He noticed that even his family had started treating him with a little reverence since he changed his hair. His brother had been the most accommodating of course.

Now he had his little freshman here to see how far his new found power could go. He wondered if there was anything Frank would say “no” to.

Gerard liked Frank a lot. He noticed that the boy was starting to slim up a little, too, growing out of that awkward teen stage and into a young man now. Gerard had liked that awkward stage, though. Perhaps he could get Frank to dress a little bit better though, more suited to what Gerard liked.

Gerard was brought out of his thoughts by the tea kettle whistling. He quickly pulled it from the flame and turned the stove off. He poured the water into each cup and stirred. He grabbed the plate of cookies and balanced it on top of one of the mugs before walkingto the living room, where he saw Frank almost to the part of the book that he was at. Frank looked up at him and blushed. Frank was a fast reader.

“Good book huh?”

“Yeah, and a fast read, too. How long have you been reading it?”

“About since school ended. I would pick it up and put it down.”

“I don’t see how! The plot just keeps you wanting to read more!”

Gerard laughed again as he put the laced mug in front of Frank, then the plate of cookies. He picked up a cookie and popped it into his mouth before handing one over to Frank.

”I don’t know, Gee. My mom said that I need to stay away from sweets or I’ll start gaining weight again?”

”Oh stop, Frank, you aren’t fat, just eat it.”

Frank didn’t hesitate to take the cookie from Gerard, popping it into his mouth right away. Gerard smiled that Frank obeyed him once again.

He chewed on it and smiled.”It’s good, I love peppermint.”

I know, I also put peppermint in your drink. Try it.”

Frank picked up the mug and blew on it lightly. He took a small sip.

“I can taste the mint, but it has another funny taste.”

“Oh? I must not have stirred it enough. Here I’ll get out a spoon. Oh, and I forgot the marshmallows!”

Gerard quickly moved to the kitchen and grabbed the spoon and bag of marshmallows.

“Here, hold it out for me.”

Frank obeyed again, and Gerard slid the spoon into the mug. He opened the bag and dropped a few marshmallows into it as well. Frank smiled when he saw the bag read ‘peppermint’ on it.

“You are really spoiling me, Gee.”

“I like spoiling you, now shut up and stir your hot chocolate and try it again. I’m sure it will taste fine this time.”

Frank picked up the handle and stirred the liquid, making the marshmallows disappear partly into the murk. He stopped, and they popped back up. He took another sip and smiled.

“Yup, that was it.”

“Good. Now, the reason I invited you over was that I have something for you.”

“But you already gave me my present, Gee.

“I know, but I have something else for you. Wait here, I’ll go get it.”

Gerard went to his bedroom and picked up the two wrapped gifts on his bed. He returned to the living room and gave them to Frank.

“Gee, you didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Now just open them.”

Frank put his mug down and tore into the paper. He opened the box and stared at its contents.

“Oh, Gee, I don’t know what to say.”

”Say you will try them on for me.”

”It isn’t really my type of clothing, though.”

”Yeah, I know, but I thought you could use a change. I think they’ll look great on you. Go in my room and put them on.”

Frank got up and went straight to Gerard’s room. He closed the door and Gerard waited. He looked at Frank’s mug and took a quick sip. He could still taste the alcohol, but quickly decided to add a little more. He returned just in time to see his bedroom door opening and Frank emerging, looking embarrassed.

”Come here, let me see.”

Frank walked over and stood in front of the fireplace. He was slouching slightly, as if trying to hide his body.

”Stand up straight.”

Frank did and Gerard whistled.

Frank was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a tight screen print black tee shirt. He started to fidget while Gerard was apprising him. 

”Put you hands behind your back.”

Frank listened and it made his chest push out more. Gerard stood up and walked over. He ran a hand over Frank’s shoulder, then down the middle of his chest.

”Very nice, Frankie, very nice. You should always dress like that. And it wouldn’t hurt for you to wear a little makeup every once in awhile. Just some eyeliner, maybe. We can try it later. Now go sit down and drink your cocoa before it gets cold. Oh, and don’t spill any of it.”

Frank made a face, but went and did what he was told. It was at a temperature that he was able to take larger sips of now. He still made a face, but no comments.

Gerard smiled and drank his, and they eased into normal conversation. Frank began to relax again and leaned back into the sofa. Gerard sat back in his chair and they chatted.

**_Frank_ **

Frank was feeling warm and fuzzy. He was on his third cup of peppermint hot chocolate when he looked up and noticed the time. It was after six and dark out, already. Frank should have noticed since Gerard never turned on the lights earlier and they used the daylight and the firelight to see with.

Now, as if coming out of a trance, he noticed the shadows on the wall and how dark it was in the room. He turned his head and saw that the snow was coming down pretty thick. He really needed to head home. He just didn’t want to think about walking in all that snow. He stood up and stretched and felt the shirt that Gerard gave him ride up and expose part of his midriff. He quickly pulled it down and looked at Gerard, who was gazing at him with wonder. Gerard was sitting in front of the fire, and it casted an eerie glow to his face.

”Going somewhere Frank?”

”Yeah Gee, it’s really getting late, and I should get going before the storm gets any worse.”

”Oh, but it did. When you used the bathroom earlier, I listened to the weather report and they said it was really windy out and icy cold. I should have mentioned it, but we got back into conversation and I just forgot.”

Frank went to take a step and faltered a bit. He laughed when Gerard reached out to steady him. His legs must have fallen asleep from sitting for so long. That must be the feeling he was getting.

”It’s okay, Gee, I think I can still make it.”

Frank started to move around the coffee table at a slow place. He really was lightheaded. He probably got up too quickly, however, he did not expect his foot to get caught on a leg of the able. He tripped but was caught in Gerard’s arms. It felt good to be in such a strong embrace, even if it was only to stop him from smashing his nose into the floor. He laughed again and pushed into the hold to steady himself a bit more. At that moment, the record that was playing changed, and Louie and Velma Middleton’s voices filled the room. Frank laughed at the irony of the song.

**I really can't stay**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

**I've got to go away**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

**This evening has been**

**(Been hoping that you'd drop in)**

**So very nice**

**(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**

Frank looked up at Gerard.

”Sounds like us, huh?”

”Well, he does have a point. It is cold outside.”

”Yeah I know, Gee, but my parents will freak out if I don’t come home.”

**My mother will start to worry**

**(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)**

**My father will be pacing the floor**

**(Listen to the fireplace roar)**

”No they won’t- just call them and let them know what happened, and that we let time get away from us. They will understand. Besides, the fire does sound better than the wind.”

Frank had to admit that this was true, and that it was warmer in Gerard’s arms rather than being out in the snow.

Wait. In Gerard’s arms? Now he knew he had to leave. He was thinking crazy stuff about his best friend.

He tried to push away a bit and found himself falling back onto the sofa, taking Gerard with him. Gerard landed half on top of him with an “oomph”.

**So really I'd better scurry**

**(Beautiful, please don't hurry)**

**But maybe just a half a drink more**

**(Put some records on while I pour)**

”My parents have probably started asking that nosey bitch across the street to keep a look out for me. She always calls me a punk when I’ve never done anything to her.”

Whoa, where did  _ that _ come from? He never talked like that. Frank was a little concerned with his own behavior, but Gerard didn’t seem to notice it.

”At least let me get you another cup of hot chocolate for you to be warm when you leave.”

Gerard got off of him and whistled as he looked out the window again. The wind was rattling the panes. They hadn’t seen a car come down the street in the last hour.

”Sure Gee, thanks. But uh, no peppermint this time- I think it made me a little fuzzy. What kind of peppermint did you say it was?”

”I didn’t. It was some of the schnapps from my parents’ cabinet.

  
  


**The neighbors might think**

**(Baby, it's bad out there)**

**Say, what's in this drink?**

**(No cabs to be had out there)**

 

”Wait, what? Isn’t that alcohol?”

”Yeah, but you need so little to flavor stuff that it doesn’t affect anything. Look at me, I’ve been drinking the same stuff and I am fine. Mikey and I drink it all the time.”

Frank did not want to yell at Gerard, but he knew he was’t supposed to have any alcohol. Besides being underage, the one time he was given champagne at his cousin’s wedding, he made a fool of himself and it was only one glass. That told him that he could not hold his liquor. 

”Oh Gee, I wish you told me before. I kind of have a low tolerance for alcohol.”

”Oh, wow, Frankie, I didn’t know that. Well, now you  _ really _ need to stay. I can’t send you home drunk.”

**I wish I knew how**

**(Your eyes are like starlight now)**

**To break this spell**

**(I'll take your hat, your** **hair looks** **swell**

Frank stood up again, now that he knew what he was up against. He heard Gerard in the kitchen and he made his way to where his jacket, hat,and gloves were. He used the wall to guide himself and grabbed them off of the heater. They were nice and warm now, and he brought them back into the living room. He started to put on his hat when Gerard returned with the steaming mug. He handed it to Frank and Frank sniffed it. No peppermint scent. He sipped it lightly and let the warmth course through him again. Meanwhile, Gerard has pulled him into another embrace and reached up to remove Frank’s hat. He ran his fingers through Frank’s hair and the latter sighed a little at this.

”Good cocoa?”

”Yeah, Gee, you make the best.”

”Good, I’m glad. Now come on, let’s sit down by the fire again and talk about you staying.”

He wanted to resist, but something in Gerard’s voice made it nearly impossible. He felt himself being guided back to the middle of the room and they stopped in front of the fire. Gerard took the mug from him and guided them down to the floor. He leaned up against Gerard and Gerard put his arm around Frank.

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir**

**(Mind if I move in closer?)**

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**

**(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

 

”Hey, Gee, why can’t I say no to you?”

”I don’t know, Frankie, why do you think?”

”Not sure. I used to be able to, but now everything that you say makes sense somehow.”

”Is that a bad thing? Do you want to say no to me?”

”No. I mean, no, not always, but I feel like I have very little free will around you anymore. I mean, look at the clothing. This is nothing that I would ever wear, yet, when you told me to put it on, I didn’t hesitate.”

”Yeah, well, that is a good thing, because you look amazing in it. Dare I say even  _ sexy _ ?”

Frank looked at Gerard and chuckled. Him sexy? That was a joke, right? He waited for Gerard to laugh, but he didn’t. He just looked at him with intensity in his eyes. It made Frank feel strange. Like he was some kind of prey for Gerard.

”You are kidding, right?”

”Frank, I would never kid about something like that.”

They sat in silence looking at each other as the snow and wind pounded outside the house and the record played on.

**I really can't stay**

**(Baby, don't hold out)**

**Oh, but it's cold outside**

**_Gerard_ **

**I simply must go**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

**The answer is no**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

 

This was going better than Gerard had ever thought possible. Frank was almost completely submissive to him. They sat there for a good while with Frank’s head on his shoulder, looking at the fire. Gerard had not moved his arm away from Frank, where it rested on his hips. He had pushed his fingers under the hem of the shirt and was lightly stroking the skin back and forth. Frank sighed and Gerard thought that this was a good time to really push his new found power.

**This welcome has been**

**(How lucky that you dropped in)**

**So nice and warm**

**(Look out the window at that storm)**

 

”I‘m really glad you came over today, Frankie.”

”Yeah, me too, Gee. This has been nice, but I really should get going.”

”But you’re warm and safe here, and it looks like the complete opposite outside.”

”I know, Gee, but…”

”I need a cigarette.”

Gerard reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pack. He lights one up and watches as Frank licks his lips. His tongue is memorizing and right now, Gerard’s head is just filled with the most devilish idea.

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**

**(Ooh, your lips are delicious)**

**But maybe just a cigarette more**

**(Never such a blizzard before)**

 

”I take it that your mom has not stopped giving you shit about catching you smoking, huh?”

Frank’s eyes traced the movement that Gerard’s arm was doing when he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned it on his thigh. He blew the smoke up into the air and the cloud lingered over their heads. He swore he saw Frank attempt to pull the fumes in and inwardly chuckled. This was going to be so easy.

”Yeah, she watches me whenever I go outside the house to do anything and she checks my room all the time. Being fifteen sucks, I swear.”

”Mmmm. So, do you want a drag?”

”Oh, I shouldn’t. She’ll smell it on me when I get home.”

”Ah, but if you stay here, I can wash your clothes and you can take a shower.”

Gerard could see Frank pondering this.

”True, but…”

”No “buts” Frankie, you really should stay.”

Gerard had yet to use the commanding voice to make Frank stay. He wanted Frank to stay because he truly wanted to. He didn’t understand why that was so important to him. He took another drag of the cancer stick and could see Frank’s resolve slowly melting away. He leaned into him, very close to his face.

”Hey, want to see a trick, Frankie?”

Frank just nodded, still mesmerized by the smoke slowly trailing out of Gerard’s mouth. Gerard smirked and took another drag, but this time he didn’t inhale it. He lightly touched Frank’s lips and slowly blew the smoke into frank’s mouth. Frank inhaled the smoke and then pulled away a bit, blowing away what was left.

”Want to see it again?”

”Yes.”

This time when Gerard took the drag, he pushed his lips against Frank’s and allowed the smoke to waft into Frank’s mouth along with his tongue. He licked along Frank’s lips and felt Frank shudder under him. He pulled away and Frank remained where he was with the smoke leaking out of his mouth and his eyes still half lidded.

”Gerard, that was…”

The phone rang and the two boys jumped apart. Gerard cursed as he went to pick it up. He shoved the cigarette in the side of his mouth as he spoke.

”Hello? No no no, I was just hanging out with Frank. Yeah, I figured as much. Uh huh, love you too. See you tomorrow, night Mikey.

Hey Frank, that was Mikey. He and my parents are staying over at…,” Gerard hung up the phone and when he turned around, he saw that Frank was leaving the living room.He had his coat on, along with his hat and gloves, and was heading for the door. 

”Shit!” Gerard stubbed out his cigarette as he ran from the living room just as Frank opened the door to a gust of wind.

**I've got to get home**

**(But baby, you'll freeze out there)**

**Say, lend me your coat**

**(It's up to your knees out there)**

”Holy Shit!”Gerard was blown back by the blizzard that had entered his house. Frank was holding onto the door handle and shivering. The noise was deafening and Gerard had to shout to be heard over the raging storm.

”FRANK! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR! FRANK!”

Frank stood frozen and Gerard used everything to push past the winds the reach him.

”FRANK!”

”I have to go home, Gerard.”

Gerard could not hear what he was saying. He looked at Frank and through his snow soaked eyelashes, he saw that Frank was mumbling the same thing over and over again. He also saw tear tracks being frozen to his face.

”Frank?”

”I have to go home, Gerard. I can’t stay here anymore.”

”Why, Frankie, why?”

”Because I can’t be here with you.”

Gerard had had enough- he needed to find out what was going on with Frank. He took up a stance and in a commanding voice, shouted at Frank.

FRANK IERO, CLOSE THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!

With no hesitation, Frank pushed the door closed. The snow in the hallway had accumulated to their knees. Gerard grabbed Frank and dragged him back to the living room. He pushed him in front of the fireplace and watched him shiver.

”What the fuck were you thinking! You let half the fucking snow storm into the house! Strip, now!”

Frank obeyed again and began to remove his coat, hat, and gloves. He didn’t stop there, though. He pulled his shirt off and started undoing the belt on his pants.

Gerard walked away and went into the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was a pleasant warmth. He mumbled to himself about stupidity and being young going hand in hand. When he returned to the living room, he saw Frank standing there, completely naked. He even took off his socks. Gerard stared for a moment, appreciating the view before he sighed.

”Frank, shower, now.”

Frank turned around and with no modesty except his eyes, walked past Gerard into the bathroom. Gerard heard the bathroom door close and then he sighed again. He picked up Frank’s clothes and brought them to the laundry room, throwing them in the dryer and then draping the jacket over the heater again. He went to the linen closet and grabbed two fluffy towels before walking back to the bathroom and opening the door. Steam poured out into the hall.

”All right, Frank, out.”

Frank turned the water off and stayed behind the curtain. Gerard jerked it aside and wrapped Frank in the towels. He used one to dry off his hair and then hung it up onto the rack.

”Go wait for me in my room.”

Frank got out of the tub and left the bathroom, and Gerard turned the water back on and stripped out of his own clothes. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

**_< i>***Frank***</i>_ **

Frank sat wrapped in a towel on Gerard’s bed. He was still trying to figure out what had happened. He and Gerard were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, then Gerard was smoking… then Gerard was breathing the smoke into his mouth… and then Gerard was kissing him, then the phone rang… wait a minute,  _ back up _ here.

Gerard was kissing him?

Did he really do that? Wasn’t he just sharing the cigarette with him- well the contents of it, anyway? Why would Gerard kiss him? It made no sense. When the phone rang, he remembered getting up and trying to leave before Gerard returned. He did not want to face him after that intimate moment, but the snow- the fucking snow was blocking his way and he just stood there and saw that he had no escape. He was trapped in the house. Then Gerard got angry at him and dragged him into the living room after telling him to close the door. He made him strip and take a shower, and now here was here. Gerard was in the shower now.

Why had he done what Gerard said? Why could he not say no? He needed to figure this all out before- too late.

Gerard appeared in the doorway, wearing his robe and toweling off his hair. He closed the door and stood in front of Frank with the towel around his shoulders and his arms crossed.

”Jeez, Frankie, are you trying to kill yourself by deep freeze? You could have gotten hypothermia.”

”What?”

”Standing in front of the door with the snow up to your knees! Not the brightest move, Iero.”

”Oh yeah, sorry about that.”

”Yeah, well at least I was smart enough to have you take a shower and quickly warm you up again.”

”Thanks, Gee.”

Gerard’s face softened and he sat down next to Frank, wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Anytime, Frankie.”

**You've really been grand**

**(I thrill when you touch my hand)**

**But don't you see**

**(How can you do this thing to me?)**

Gerard got up and rummaged in his drawers for pajama pants. He slipped them on under his robe and then found a pair that used to belong to Mikey, but that he had grown out of. He tossed them over to Frank, who looked surprised.

”Well, unless you want to sleep in that towel, go ahead and put those on.”

”Gerard.”

”What, Frank, what?!”

”I still have to go home.”

Frank could see that Gerard was pissed now. He clenched his fists and was about to lash out at him when the phone rang again. He stalked out of the room and went to answer it. Frank just sat there, still trying to figure out what was going on. Gerard returned with the receiver and held it out to him.

”It’s your mom.”

Frank took the phone and crossed to the other side of the bedroom.

”Hello? Yeah Ma, yeah. ”NO, I tried to leave several times, but each time, the weather wouldn’t let me. The last time I pretty much let snow in the house and, well,l I started getting sick. Yes, showered and am now getting warm again by the fire. No, shower.”No, I’ll let her know. I am sure she will understand.Yes, okay, love you too, night.”

”What was that about?”

”My mom wanted to talk to your mom about me staying the night. I told her that she was in the shower, but that it was fine and that it had been suggested numerous times already before. “

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**

**(Think of my lifelong sorrow)**

**At least there will be plenty implied**

**(If you caught pneumonia and died)**

 

Frank walked over to the bed and slipped the pajama pants on. He pulled the towel away from his body and handed it to a dumbfounded Gerard.

”Wait, that’s it? You’re staying now?”

”Yeah,, I just didn’t want to worry her.”

Gerard sat down on the bed and the towel fell to the floor. Frank sat down next to him and took his hand.

”Hey, Gee? You told me to do so many things tonight, how come you didn’t tell me to stay?”

”What do you mean?”

”There is something about you that I can’t figure out, but I know that I can’t say no to you when you tell me to do something. Everything you told me to do tonight, I did; including stripping naked in your living room. Why did you not just tell me to stay?”

”Um…I guess I wanted you to stay because you wanted to?”

”Was that really important to you?”

Gerard ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

”Yeah, I guess it was?”

”Good.”

Gerard looked up and Frank leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

”I wanted to do that of my own free will, too.”

”I like that idea.”

Frank leaned in to do it again. This time, Gerard kissed back.

**I really can't stay**

**(Get over that hold out)**

**Oh, but it's cold outside**


End file.
